ENOUGH
by imperialcrystalgirl
Summary: usagi has had enough of the scouts
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

usagi's pov

"Hey moon, hit the monster already!" shouted mars

i grabbed my scepter

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

the monster dissapeared into moon dust,

"What took you so long!?" raye shouted

as i was about to anwser all the scouts started to yell at me.

"ENOUGH!" i yelled

all the scouts looked at me in surprise.

"Since you all hate me that much im quiting!"

the scouts looked at me more shocked

"we didnt mean it like that." amy said

"sure, sure like i believe that." i told them all

"here, i dont think i will need this" i said while pulling out my locket about to give to mina

i hesatated and said "actually, i think this will do."

i dropped the locket and put my heel on it and started to crush it. the locket broke in half

the girls gasped at what i did, i picked up the now broken locket and grabbed the still whole silver crystal, i chucked the locket at the girls.

i shouted while walking, "see ya never, you betrayers!"

i went home and started packing.

At dinner i told my parents one thing "Im going to new york to study."

"what! replied my family

"im going on wednsday, whether you like it or not."

"no you are not missy." replied my father firmly

"actually sweetheart, she is." said my mum

" yes mum helped me transfer all my school grades to my new school." i told my dad

"where are you going?" asked sammy who had been to shocked to say anything before

"im going to 'Luna Flower College.'

"you mean the most expensive school in new york city!" sammy said surprised

"yes, after a year of part time work and several years of bakery delivery, i have enough money to get flights and a boarding room there." i told them.

"ok you can go as long as you promise to call every weekend." my dad told me

"sure i can live with that." i replied


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

several years later

"usagi, its time to go!" shouted aira, my secretary/best friend.

"ok, i'll be there in 5 seconds!" i replied just brushing my dark brown bob

i heard aira loudly counting to make me hurry up.

"ok im ready, now where are we going?" i asked

" i told you, i will tell you on the plane, your designs are needed there, thats all im telling you!" aira told firmly but kindly.

on the plane

"no, no, no, we cant go we just cant!" i said upset.

"why? you grew up there why wouldnt you want to go?" aira replied to me confused

"remember that story about that girl, who friends betrayed her and she went to england,well that was me but i went to new york." i told her.

"oh im so sorry we can go back if you want." aira told me

"no, its ok i have gotten over it, like you said the people need my designs.

when the plane landed i got the movers to take my stuff to my mansion i had, had, built. i decided i would visit my parents.

when i knocked on the door my mum opened

"can i help you? she asked

"hello, mum." i said smiling

"usagi! i cant believe your back! come in" she happily replied

i went upstairs and into my room where i saw a picture of me and the other scouts and stepped on it then went downstairs and chucked it in the fire

"hey sweetheart, what ya doing?" asked my mum

"oh, just putting some rubbish in the fire." i replied

i stayed for dinner then told my family i had to go home

"what do you mean?" asked my dad

"oh, i have a mansion a few streets away." i said casually

"you have a mansion?" said sammy with his eyes nearly bugging out

"yeah, well bye." i replied

"bye." said my still shocked family


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

when i went home i decided to call my mum.

"hello sweety, did you forget something?" she asked

"oh i was just asking, can you not tell anyone im back?" i told her

"yea sure, bye." she replied

**the next day**

"hey aira, do you think i should enter that talent show next month?" i asked my faithful secretery and best friend

"yes totes! you should sing, you should sing! " chanted my normally calm friend

"ok, ok, i'll start thinking of a song to sing!" i replied excited

"you should have a false name so no one knows its you, serena." aira told me back to her professional state.

"ok, why not 'Aira Renesa'." i said proud that i had come up with a name in such short time.

"ok, but its my first name though." aira said obviously confused

"i know its weird but because we only have your name on the website so they will think you are me and any way its got both our names, if you rearange the letters in 'Renesa' you come with 'serena'! i said happy

"ok, cool!" aira replied

i went to the arcade to only run into the girls and darrien, she knew the girls had healed darrien, because she felt it in her heart.

"oh crap." i whispered

then i realised my hair was now dark brown and in a bob.  
>i walked proudly and sat at a bar stool and orded a double choc skinny latte, as i sipped it i used my advanced lunarian hearing to listen to what the scouts and mask were talking about.<p>

"hey, what are you singing in the talent show mina?" raye asked

"oh im not sure, what about you?" replied mina

"im singing, Katy Perry's This Is How We Do." raye told her

_boring._ i thought to myself

i decided to re-introduce myself

"hello my name is, uh, Aira Renesa." i said while putting out my hand to shake with mina  
>but she just gave me a dirty look<p>

"what! whats wrong!" i asked annoyed

"having trouble saying your name?" raye snarled

"well how dare you, lady marsian!" i snarled back in my princess serenity commanding voice.  
>i looked down realising what i had just said<p>

the scouts and darien stared at me in surprise

"sorry, i must go!" i squeaked out in embarrasment while rushing out

"do we know her?" lita asked


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**The talent show**

And here we have Maxwell Trilnoly singing 'Happy' by Pharell Williams!

"serena your up next! i guess there saving the best till last!" aira commented happily

that night i had used the silver crystal to wear a short version of my silver millenium dress with a gold sash around my waist.

"raye and mina were so good though!" i whined nervously.

"your better though, its your go!" said aira while pushing me towards the stage

"now we have Aira Renesa singing 'You Ruin Me' by The Veronicas!

As i was getting to the chorus i heard booing from a familiar voice, '_Raye' _i thought and got stronger in my voice as all my memories and feelings were poured into the song. i chose this song because it reminded me of that day several years ago when i decided to quit the scouts and leave them to save Prince Endymion on there own.

"We will have the results for you in a minute!" announced the presenter

As i went back stage i found aira crying.  
>"Whats wrong aira!" i called out going to hug her.<p>

"nothing, just why did'nt you tell me!" she cried

"tell you what?" i asked in confusion

"that they were the ones who hurt you! When the booing came your voice bacame stronger and you were staring at the group like they had set you on fire!" aira said starting to dry her tears.

"im sorry, just i felt you didnt need to know that you cousen had hurt me." serena told her

"its ok, just get on stage your needed!" aira said back to her usual self.

i rushed on stage with the other contesnt.

"in third place is... Raye!  
>in second place is... Minako!<br>and in first place... is... Aira Renesa! well done!  
>as i went up to grab my cheque and trophy mina tried to trip me over but i saw it coming and stepped calmly over foot.<p>

i was in the courtyard when they came up to me

"how dare you wear such attire!" ami yelled at me

"why would you say such a thing, mercurians are calm, peaceful and loyal!" i screamed back then ran away

"wha? how?" ami stuttered


	5. Authors note

Author's note

Hi, I know no only a few people like my stories so I am saying goodbye to my stories except 'True Colours'.

Bye for now! : )


End file.
